Trick or Treat, Sasuke's Halloween
by Dei-Dreamer
Summary: A Sasuke OneShot. CRACK. Sasuke's going about his day as usual, even though it's Halloween which he despises. But when his brother comes up with an outrageous dare, he has to comply. Collab with friends.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters…_

**Trick or treat, smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll blow up your underwear, un!!****(Deidara)**

Uchiha Sasuke let out a sigh. He had come back to Konoha after getting rid of the Michael Jackson twin (less people know him by the name Orochimaru) and after finding out that Itachi was forced to kill their clan, he and his brother joined forces with Naruto to finally defeat the oh so evil akatsuki. so here he was back in Konoha... near halloween.

Now, Sasuke had never liked halloween. in fact he had always hated it with a passion for the following reasons: 

1) Sweets. Sasuke Uchiha does not like sweets and they just so happened to be one of the themes of this so called holiday… 

2) It involved dressing up. Now the creepy costumes Sasuke did not mind… It was the happy happy fairy princess costumes that Sasuke hated. 

3) And you went door to door in an absurd costume asking for sweets!

Now at this very moment it just so happens that a certain hyperactive ninja and a annoying pink haired useless-until-after-getting-three-years-worth-of-training-but-still-annoying kunoichi were talking about this holiday… Let's listen in. 

"We're kinda old to go trick or treating…" Sakura said. Naruto beamed,

"Yes, but that's why there's a halloween party at the Hyuuga's" Naruto said. 

"oh!" Sakura said brightly. 

"I'm going to go as..." Naruto thought aloud, "a werefox" 

"A werefox?" Sakura questioned. 

"Kiba will probably be a werewolf and I don't want to copy him..." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh… well, I'm going as an Indian princess!" Sakura said happily, already imagining what she would look like in the middle of the crowd with her beautiful new gown shipped from across the land for just this occasion.

"Do you think Sasuke will be there?" Naruto asked. They heard laughter coming from a certain former S-classed ninja whom had just overheard them.

"Sasuke has hated Halloween ever since he was four years old!" Itachi chuckled. 

"If it's something that will make an Uchiha laugh…It must be a funny story." Naruto smirked.

"It is," itachi said. "Our mother dressed Sasuke up in a kitty cat suit and dragged him neighbor to neighbor and he had to endure people saying he was cute and cuddly for two hours!" Itachi finished the story practically –or as much as an Uchiha can while still keeping his cool- howling with laughter.

"I never let him live that down!"

"Do you have a picture?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura hitting him on the head. 

"OW, FREAKIN' HELL, DATTEBAYO!"

**Trick or treat, smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll burn up your underwear!! (The Uchiha bros.)**

When Sasuke heard Itachi laughing as he walked in through the door, he knew something was up.

"What happened?" asked the younger Uchiha.

"Ah, I told Naruto and Sakura why you hated Halloween so much." Itachi said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"YOU WHAT!" growled the Uchiha with an unusually loud voice (Uchiha do not scream)

"aww kitty-chan don't hurt your big brother's ears." Itachi said with mock hurt.

"I hate Halloween and I will never ever do anything Halloween associated ever again." Sasuke said with a voice that made a nearby flower wither and die.

Itachi smirked. 

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Itachi's smirk widened.

.  
"Uchiha never back down from a challenge." Itachi stated.

"yeah...?"

"I have a challenge for you."

Sasuke was not liking the sound of this…

"Here's the wager. You complete the challenge and I will do your friend's completely wrong jutsu in front of three people of your choice." Itachi offered.

"You mean the… Harem jutsu?" Sasuke asked quietly. Itachi nodded.

Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine. For Itachi to wager that...

"In turn you have to do something." Itachi said.

"What is it?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." itachi said.

"Just tell me…"

"if I tell you then it means you have accepted the challenge." He had him then.

"Tell." The younger Uchiha commanded.

Itachi told him.

He didn't like it.

**Trick or treat, smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll shred up your underwear!! (Tenten)**

Sasuke hated Itachi…

Hated him.

If it was possible, he hated him more then when Itachi allegedly killed their entire clan.

The reason?

Uchiha Sasuke was dressed up for Halloween.

Not just in any costume, oh no! ...he was dressed up as a geisha…

A geisha meaning a female Japanese woman. Look it up in a dictionary if you do not know what it means because I will not explain it any further.

In any case he was also being forced to go to a party. And not just any party. Oh, no! …… 

He was going to the party at the Hyuuga's. Where every person he knew would be there.

Now Sasuke had taken the care to look like a female, his goal was to go to the party and make it out of there without anyone ever knowing that he was Sasuke Uchiha.  
That was Itachi's challenge. Sasuke looked in the mirror and he gasped. He really did look like a girl, and in a way that was good, but in another way... it was just plain creepy 

"I… am going to kill you itachi." Sasuke muttered.

**Trick or treat, Smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll mock your penis size! (Sai)**

Sasuke entered the Hyuuga mansion. It really was a large home, probably the largest in all of Konoha. As he looked around he saw that everyone he knew was there. Kakashi stood in the distance reading his Icha Icha Paradise in a scarecrow costume. Sakura and Ino were ogling a couple boys whom were present.

Naruto started to approach Sasuke. He started to panic, he noticed as his hands became all sweaty and he could feel his heart almost leap out of his heart every time it beat.

"Hi there! I'm Naruto, are you new? You're really pretty!" He commented with his signature foxy grin.

Sasuke mustered up enough courage to actually talk. He knew he had to keep up his cover well or else Naruto would notice that it was him. He coughed in the most lady-like way possible and started in a sweet soprano,

"Hello, nice to meet you Naruto. I'm ...erm...from tea country. "He said.

Naruto looked startled. Did he notice that it was indeed Sasuke Uchiha? Then he blinked a couple times and started to put on a lovesick face. He blushed and had a stupid smile on his face.

'Oh crap! I think he has a crush on me.' Sasuke though to himself.

For two hours straight Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each other in an almost loving way.

Or at least Naruto was.

"Um... Naruto? Is it alright if I hang out with Hinata-chan or maybe Sakura-chan for a while? I mean, we've been out on this porch enjoying each others presence for almost two hours. Not to mention, this is a social event. You should inform more people that you're a werefox and not a werewolf. People these days get very confused over such simple concepts." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, no kidding. Kiba's probably going around telling everyone that I stole his costume. No good evil dog man! He smells bad anyways, at least I have enough common sense to put on deodorant. So, I'm going to go now… Gee, I wonder where Sasuke-teme went. You know, you could pass for his sister if his diabolical brother didn't kill everyone in the clan." Naruto replied, and he walked away.

**Trick or treat, Smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll –BLEEP- ing KILL YOU! (Hindan) **

Sasuke quickly scurried off as fast as he could with the traditional sandals that were quite uncomfortable. He locked himself up in the boy's restroom. As he sat on the seat, he wondered how he was going to survive the last couple of hours in this torture chamber. When he got out he noticed that Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga were washing their hands. It wasn't until a good couple of seconds later did Sasuke remember that he was dressed up and that people would think he was a girl under his beautiful kimono. Neji immediately sensed Sasuke's chakra signature and activated his Byakugan eye. Without Sasuke even noticing, Neji was dissecting his chakra to figure out who this newcomer was. Shikamaru sensed the danger as well and whirled around. What was Sasuke going to do now?

"Darn this stupid costume. Darn that stupid idiot Naruto. And darn that stupid Itachi" thought Sasuke angrily.

Out of instinct was now clinging to the ceiling hoping that Neji and Shikamaru would not look up. Being right above them didn't help the situation either. Only one person had to look up and BAM! His cover would be blown.

"There's someone in here." said Shikamaru. "Neji use Byakugan." 

"Already on it." replied Neji.

"Oh please no please no please no!" he cried mentally. -This had to be the first time in history that Sasuke Uchiha had ever used or thought that word.-

"NEJI!! SHIKMARU!" yelled a loud blond whom was NOT Naruto. Turns out it was...

"INO YOU CAN'T COME INTO THE BOYS BATHROOM!" yelled Neji. 

"It's only the boy's bathroom for tonight, anyway we are starting a game of truth or dare and the senseis have agreed to play." She squealed. 

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief when the three left and skillfully landed on the floor with a low thud.

**Trick or treat, Smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll show you the POWER OF YOUTH!!! (Lee)**

"NE, SAKURA! WE'RE MISSING SOMEONE DATTEBAYO!" yelled Naruto.

"Who?" she asked. 

"A new girl that I met and she went off to talk to you Hinata or Ino…" Naruto said.

"A new girl?" asked Sakura.

"Yup."

"Naruto do you have a crush on her?" asked Sakura looking at the blond haired boy. 

"Hmm… I dunno… She's really pretty… but when I was talking with her she seemed kinda familiar and, well, more like a friend… But she is pretty." Naruto said with a blush. 

"Uh huh."

"WELL LET'S GO FIND HER!" said Ino energetically, ready to get another person in the game.

Meanwhile Sasuke was stealthily trying to leave, not really caring how badly he'd be made fun of.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL TRICK OR TREATER!"

"Oh please dear god don't let it be..." thought Sasuke.

"GAI SENSAI YOU'RE SO COOL IN THAT OUTFIT!"

"Oh no. Not him too."

"LEE" 

"GAI SENSEI!"

Sasuke turned around (against all of his common sense telling him not to) and found Gai and Lee in tears with youthful sparkles. They were both dressed up as...

"MY EYES OH DEAR GOD MY EYES THEY BUUUUURN!" Sasuke mentally screamed.

And if you guessed Cinderella costumes… you'd be correct.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I AM GAI! NUMBER ONE NINJA AND KAKASHI'S RIVAL!" He said loudly.

"If defeating Kakashi really means that much to you, I have a suggestion." Sasuke said in his best sweet sounding girly voice (which humiliated him to no end)

"What is it, youthful blossom?"

"Get a life."

Gai was in tears.

**Trick or treat, Smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll constrict you with my shadow and take it all… (Shikamaru)**

Sasuke walked out onto the balcony to look off at the moon. Lee approached Sasuke with a stern look in his face. He was obviously trying to keep the tears back. No one had ever insulted Gai-sensei in front of his face.

"Hey, who do you think you are!? Talking to my sensei in such a manner; it is rude! You should apologize right this instant!" He said in a sudden outrage as he stomped his foot down.

Sasuke noticed this slight movement and saw to his horror that Lee was wearing sparkling, pink sequined high heels with a polka dotted ribbon.

'"Yeah, so! He really does need to get a life. Honestly, if you've never noticed how incredibly embarrassing he can be sometimes, then you must live under a rock!" Sasuke rebutted with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, in case you did not know, my full name is ROCK Lee, so I am not offended by your pun!" Lee replied and he stomped off into the darkness reentering the Hyuuga mansion.

"Hm… I wonder if I can climb down from here." thought Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Itachi told me about your bet. I didn't really think you'd go through with it though." said Kakashi, turning a page in his book.

"Darn itachi." thought Sasuke again.

"You make a very pretty girl Sasuke." mocked Kakashi.

"Oh shut up."

"Hm..."

"What?"

"I suggest you get out of here now."

"Why?"

"Ino is looking for more victims to join in truth or dare."

"... Oh crap"

**Trick or treat, Smell my feet, Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care! I'll go KYUUBI on your arse! (Naruto)**

Now Sasuke Uchiha was attempting to make it out of the Hyuuga mansion. The way he saw it he was damn either way. If he went back home he'd be jeered at by his older brother. If he stayed here sooner or later someone would realize that "hey this girl has Sasuke's chakra signature" and BAM there goes Sasuke Uchiha's self esteem. The way he saw it, if he could get out of there without anyone knowing he was a girl, it would be better than itachi jeering at him. Of course he could still try to complete the bet. Should he? That would be putting all of the Uchiha pride on the line. He wouldn't. He couldn't. 

"Hello sorry if I worried any of you. So truth or dare huh?" Sasuke said in a sweet girly tone of voice. Well dang… he did

So here he was. Ino dared Sasuke to kiss any boy in the circle. Kakashi stared at the girly Sasuke in disgust. Never before had he seen a guy that he knew kiss another guy, even if Sasuke looked like a girl. He started sweating as he agonizingly waited for his kunai to stop (he was going to do it randomly). It landed on...a person wearing a Darth Vader helmet. Kakashi didn't know who was there, apparently neither did Sasuke.

The person slowly removed their mask, it was quite suspenseful. Under it was the most handsome man of all. Sasuke took a long pause...

"Um actually, I'll take truth!"

'Ok then…' Ino thought to herself. 'This gal must be the weirdest person in the world to not want to kiss this guy. I've got to make up for this with a good question.'

"Let's see, what can I do? I know! You better tell the truth. Or else!!! Have you ever had someone close to you dare you into something stupid?" Ino said, thinking 'I'll have to put a seal on her back when she's not looking to make sure she's not lying. You can never trust these people.' Ino quickly attached a seal to Sasuke's back while he thought hard and had sweat pouring all down his face. Kiba laughed,

"Wow, for such a pretty girl, you're really sweaty! Don't even think about lying, I'll be able to sniff it out!" Everybody started to listen closely to Sasuke, because they knew the answer was going to be out of this world crazy by the image of Sasuke having a nervous break down.

"Oh crap what can I do?" thought Sasuke. "Ah hah! Loop hole." Sasuke smiled politely and responded

Yes."

No lie was detected.

"Okay you have to tell us who."

"Darn" thought Sasuke.

"That was the question." Sasuke said. "And get this stupid truth seal off of me!"

"How did you know?" asked Ino in surprise.

"Because you made it so plainly obvious! Now get it off before I get angry."

"Err" aid Ino. Was she serious? She looked at the newcomer. You could practically see the evil aura surrounding the person.

"Okay" answered Ino meekly.

**Trick or treat, Smell my feet; Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care, I'll spy on you while you're in the shower! (Jiraiya)**

"Hah you can never defeat the Uchiha death glare." though Sasuke triumphantly.

"Alright you now have the opportunity to ask someone." said Ino.

"I know that! Hm..." thought Sasuke. "If I can make someone choose dare I can distract the entire group while I make my escape..." well it was obvious who he was going to ask.

"Naruto." he said.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare."

"Hm. I pick dare!!"

Sasuke's grin could have sent Satan running... Sasuke smirked; glad at how stupid Naruto was to fall right into his trap.

"Hehe, I've got a good one Naruto! This one's going into the record book. I dare you to run around Konoha for the rest of Halloween, where hundreds of people are out trick-or-treating, dancing around in a ballerina costume. Then you've got to do a couple of ballet tricks in mid air using your shinobi skills!" Sasuke said as he quietly chuckled to himself.   
Everybody went over to Naruto and pat him on his shoulder. They knew this was going to be the greatest dare in all of Konoha. Maybe even stretching all the way to Wind country. Naruto looked like he was about to start crying. He was an even bigger mess than how Sasuke was. He was shaking violently. Then he abruptly stopped and activated the jutsu that would make him look just like Sasuke as a boy. He did an extremely Sasuke-like smile in his Sasuke looking body.

"Heh, Sasuke. What a sucker, this is what he gets for not showing up to the party. "He slipped on the ballerina costume and leaped out of the Hyuuga mansion.

Hinata looked even redder than Sasuke and Naruto's embarrassment combined. She blushed furiously and put her hands over her face. She wanted to support Naruto, but not like this. Sasuke started cursing Itachi again. Stupid brother and his stupid dare! He hated him! He does the dare, tries not to embarrass himself and still ends up making himself look stupid. At least Itachi had to make up his end of the deal.

**Trick or treat, Smell my feet; Give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care**

Sasuke was furious. He was angry beyond all measure. You see, when he got home and told itachi that he had completed the dare, he received this reply.

"No one at the party could know that you were you." itachi said. "But one person knew."

"Who? Wait... oh crap." Sasuke thought.

"Sorry Sasuke" said Kakashi stepping in.

"YOU... YOU… -CENSORED-" Sasuke hollered and stomped out of the house. Itachi turned to Kakashi,

"Volume 27 just like I promised." He said, and handed Kakashi the Make out Paradise book.

Kakashi was very happy.

Meanwhile Naruto was laughing still not being able to get over the fact that he had not only done a dare that was humiliating. But he was able to humiliate that Uchiha for not coming to the party. Furthermore he had met a beautiful girl.

"Where did she go?" Thought Naruto.

Sasuke in the meanwhile was glaring at Naruto from behind a building.

"Itachi cheated, and Naruto humiliated me… I will not let that pass." Sasuke thought, and then grinned.

He could deal with Itachi later but Uzumaki Naruto would be very, very sorry.

**Trick or treat, Sasuke's beat, Itachi's mocked him yes he has, Now's the end, yet here we go, what's in store for na-ru-to?**

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said casually coming up.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Naruto said with a grin. "I'm surprised that you are even showing your face after that dance you did in the ballerina costume last night."

"Naruto you and I both know you were the culprit behind that ruse." Sasuke said.

"Nope, I was dared."

"Oh do tell."

"A pretty girl, she had black hair and onyx eyes, she dared me to go around in the ballerina outfit so I found a loophole."

"Ah, and what did you think of her?" asked Sasuke raising one eyebrow.

"She was pretty, I told you! I actually kinda liked her, I wonder where she is?"

"Ah, 'you could pass for Sasuke's sister if his diabolical brother didn't kill everyone in his clan.'" Sasuke quoted.

Naruto gave a start.

"WHA- YOU - I SAID- WHAT- HUH?!?"

"See you later dope."

"SASUKE, WAIT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT I SAID THAT?!"

"You told me."

"I never told you!"  
"Naruto-kun you make me so sad! And after you compliment me too!" Sasuke said in that sweet voice.

"That means wait... YOU WERE THE GIRL?!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke grinned evilly.

"I wouldn't go around telling everybody that piece of information Naruto, number 1 who would believe you? Number 2 you flirted with me." Sasuke said.

Naruto stood in horror as Sasuke walked away.

"SASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEE"

Well it turns out letting one person know didn't hurt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I wanna know how you liked this or if you thought something was too over the edge!!! 


End file.
